Pretty Girl
by missmee
Summary: Songfic pretty girl Sugarcult. Ginny remebers what happened, she is haunted by her past. By the person she wants, and the person she wants to be.


She looks up at him in hate and love, 'He is always right, he knows how to do it, how to make them scream' she thought in disgust and admiration "I wish I could' she thought through the haze in her mind.

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about_

"You see Ginny I was just using you to get to Potter, although I must say you have been very useful, not many would go along with what I tell them so easily, at first I thought it was because you were weak, but then I realized that you enjoyed what you were doing. You have evil in you, deep in your blood there is sin." he said looking at her his mind filled with the amusement he got from torturing her. "Liar!" she screamed "You forced me to do it to them Tom!" "Oh no" he said "the truth is much more fun. Don't call me Tom anymore you figured out long ago in your mind who I am, I am Lord Voldemort." "No" she whispered but at the same time her mind was whispering to her 'He is right you knew your are wicked you are a bad girl you family will hate you, you deserve to die' as if reading her mind he said "Oh sweet little Ginny what will your family say if they knew, what would Harry think?" Those were the last words she heard before she fainted.

_That's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head_

He lied, he is a liar she chanted to herself every night. She never stopped thinking about Him

_It's the way That he makes you feel It's the way That he kisses you It's the way That he makes you fall in love_

But it never worked she still wanted him wanted him to be there, to read her thoughts, to read her heart, to know her better then she thought she knew herself .

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head And that's what you get for falling again You can never get 'em out of your head_

Every morning she woke having dreamed of him not a nightmare, waking up in a cold sweat, but instead waking with a ache in her heart and gut, missing him more then anyone. She had by now accepted that she was evil. But what she missed was more than just Tom she missed the power she had gotten from him, the thrill of the kill, the smell of fear, and discourse among the school, she had lived for that , now she just didn't care, trying holding the killing urges at bay. She wanted to die.

_pretty girl... pretty girl.  
pretty girl is suffering while he confesses everything.  
pretty soon she'll figure out: you can never get him out of your head._

Ginny had grown into a beautiful woman, she was a brilliant lawyer but her beauty was a mockery she was aloof, apart from the world. She never dated, her family never came to see her for the holidays all she would get was a card from her family, never a invite they were afraid of her, as they should be. She seemed away from the problems of mortals, her face blank and as unreal as the carved statues of ancient goddesses.

_it's the way that he makes you cry.  
it's the way that he's in your mind.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love.  
it's the way that he makes you feel.  
it's the way that he kisses you.  
it's the way that he makes you fall in love..._

"Tom" a voice screamed though the halls of the insane asylum, everyone ignored it they had heard the women scream for her Tom to come for her every night since she had come she had gone on rampage killing everyone in sight, even her own family. But tonight she added a part to it "Tom is HERE!" she screamed moaning in agony then sighing in happiness. The next morning when the guard was doing her rounds she found a disturbing sight the women was bruised and bloody, her throat was ripped open, but the worse part was her face. Her eyes were open and bloodshot, her red hair was ripped out and scattered all around the floor, the only part of her face that was untouched was her mouth, the smile upon her perfect cherry colored lips, clearly visible. The guard screamed.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl……….._

The next day every newspaper had the story murder or suicide? Maybe it was a little of both.


End file.
